kids_wb_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jellystone!
Jellystone! is an upcoming American animated television series created by C. H. Greenblatt, known for creating Cartoon Network's Chowder and Nickelodeon's Harvey Beaks, and produced by Warner Bros. Animation, based on characters from Hanna-Barbera. The series will be publicly released on HBO Max in May 2020. Premise The series features Hanna-Barbera characters including Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Augie Doggie, Doggie Daddy, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, and a host of others living in the town of Jellystone, where they can't help but make trouble for one another. Characters Main Characters * Yogi Bear (voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Boo-Boo Bear (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Cindy Bear (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Ranger John Smith (voiced by Corey Burton) * Huckleberry Hound (voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Snagglepuss (voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (voiced by Bob Bergen and Jeff Bergman) * Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey (voiced by Jeff Bergman and Rob Paulsen) * Yakky Doodle (voiced by Sam Kwasman) * Top Cat (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Benny the Ball (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Officer Dibble (voiced by Bill Lobley) * Atom Ant (voiced by Billy West) * Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf (voiced by Jeff Bergman and Tom Kenny) * Mildew Wolf (voiced by Kyle Herbert) * Jabberjaw (voiced by Frank Welker) * Captain Caveman (voiced by Jim Cummings) Supporting Characters * Ruff and Reddy (voiced by Eric Bauza and Mr. Lawrence) * Squiddly Diddly (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Magilla Gorilla (Voiced by Khary Payton) * The Hillbilly Bears (voiced by Brian Cummings, Tress MacNeille, Tara Strong and Eric Bauza) * Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole (voiced by Jess Harnell and Jim Cummings) * Snooper and Blabber (both voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (voiced by Billy West, Tom Kenny and Jess Harnell) * Peter Potamus and So-So (voiced by Jeff Bergman and Billy West) * Choo-Choo, Brain, Spook and Fancy-Fancy (Vocied Eric Bauza, Benjamin Diskin and Jess Harnell) * Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har (voiced by Diedrich Bader and Eric Bauza) * Hong Kong Phooey (voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Touche Turtle and Dum Dum (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Jeff Bergman) * The Hair Bear Bunch (voiced by Jeff Bergman, Kevin Michael Richardson and Eric Bauza) * Wally Gator (voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse (voiced by Daran Norris and Eric Bauza) * Breezly Bruin and Sneezly Seal (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke and Eric Bauza) Production Voice cast * Jeff Bergman as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Hokey Wolf, Peter Potamus, Wally Gator, Dum Dum, Hair Bear and Doggie Daddy * Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear, Top Cat, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Squiddly Diddly and Dixie * Kath Soucie as Cindy Bear * Corey Burton as Ranger John Smith * Jeff Bennett as Benny the Ball and Touche Turtle * Bill Lobley as Officer Dibble * Bob Bergen as Augie Doggie * Rob Paulsen as Baba Looey, Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse * Sam Kwasman as Yakky Doodle * Jim Cummings as Captain Caveman and Morocco Mole * Kyle Herbert as Mildew Wolf * Billy West as Pixie, Atom Ant and So-so Monkey * Jess Harnell as Mr. Jinks, Secret Squirrel and Fancy-Fancy * Frank Welker as Jabberjaw * Khary Pryton as Magilla Gorilla * Daran Norris as Punkin' Puss * Brian Cummings as Paw Rugg * Tress MacNeille as Maw Rugg * Tara Strong as Floral Rugg * Eric Bauza as Shag Rugg, Hardy Har Har, Mushmouse, Ruff, Bubi Bear, Sneezly Seal, Choo-Choo and Brain * Diedrich Bader as Lippy the Lion * Kevin Michael Richardson as Square Bear * Mr. Lawrence as Reddy * Bill Fagerbakke as Breezly Bruin * Phil LaMarr as Hong Kong Phooey * Benjamin Diskin as Spook Gallery Jellystone poster.jpg|''Jellystone!'' Poster (1) Jellystone! poster.PNG|''Jellystone!'' Poster (2) Category:American animated television series